


All Hang Together

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: An afternoon in the life of Kim and Trini.





	All Hang Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).



It took half an hour of Kim's absolute best behavior to convince Trini's parents that she was a suitable friend to be allowed upstairs to study. Kim wasn't sure how to look "completely heterosexual and not at all ready to screw your daughter" but she did her best. Apparently it worked, as they were allowed to carry their backpacks up the steps.

The moment the bedroom door closed, Kim had pushed Trini against it, mouth on hers. 

"We only have a few minutes," Trini managed to get out between kisses. She tried to focus on how good Kim felt against her, but she couldn't help remembering Rita holding her in almost that spot. The creepy feeling of Rita's power holding her in place, touching her…

Trini grabbed Kim's shoulders and pushed back as her pulse spiked. Gasping, she put her head down, hands on her knees.

"What—"

Trini put up a hand, took two more breaths, and slowly stood upright. "Rita."

Kim's eyes widened and she clearly remembered what Trini had haltingly told her about that night. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry."

"Nah. 'sokay." A few more breaths and Trini stepped forward to kiss her girlfriend properly.

After a long few moments of exploring each other's mouths, Trini pulled back. "We'd better look like we're studying," she said.

Kim nodded and they sprawled on the bed with trig textbooks and class notes. Just as they had opened to the right page, Trini's door swung open and her mother came in, trying to look innocent and carrying a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies.

Trini had to stifle a grin as Kim looked up from her notebook with the most innocent expression she could manage and met Trini's mom's gaze in a challenge.

Mom looked away first and Trini rolled her eyes at Kim before taking the cookies. "Thanks," she said.

"Of course, dear." Slightly flustered, she left.

Trini rolled her eyes again but leaned over, giving Kim a quick kiss.

"What?"

"I just wanted to." Trini smirked, then looked down at the trig homework with loathing. "Y'know, if Ms. Fields wasn't senile, this class might not be so bad."

"If we get really stuck, we can always call Billy," Kim said.

Trini frowned.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I said call Billy and you looked weird."

"No, it's just, like, I don't want to make him feel like we're using him, y'know?" Trini waved a hand.

"Yeah. We need to just hang out with him sometimes. We'll ask Jason. Maybe he'll have an idea. But don't let it get around."

"Let what get around?" Trini asked.

"That I'm not a stone cold bitch. Don't wanna ruin my rep." Kim grinned at her.

Trini snorted. "Don't think that's in any danger."

"Good. I worked hard for it." Kim paused, looking down. "So, d'you, uh…"

"What?"

"Want to talk about what happened? With Rita, I mean?" Unbelievably, Kim actually flushed, her face reddening and unable to meet Trini's eyes.

Trini was torn between finding that unbearably cute and the total 'hell no' of the question. "No. She…look, it was scary, but we beat her and…it's okay. Kissing is good. Maybe just not…" She waved a hand, hoping she didn't have to be more specific.

Kim nodded once. "Yeah. Okay."

Trini flicked Kim on the forehead and they bent over the textbook, getting through five problems before they had to text Billy and ask a question. It took them 10 minutes to understand his answer, but it did make things clearer.

"Although," Kim said, scowling down at the page, "I think he just taught us calculus to do our trig homework."

Trini shrugged. "Or it could be interstellar physics. I know he's been talking to Alpha 5 about all kinds of science stuff."

"Oh god." Flinging herself dramatically across the bed, Kim moaned. "What are they gonna do?"

"I dunno, but I guarantee something will explode at some point. There will definitely be a mess made somewhere."

Kim shrugged from her position sprawled on the bed. "Well, I guess as long as whatever explodes doesn't get us put back in detention, that's cool."

Trini grinned and they did a few more math problems while eating the cookies.

"So…" Kim said.

Trini looked up. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Nah. It's just, I was wondering…this Power Ranger thing. D'you think we'll have to do it again?"

Trini put her pencil down before she could accidentally snap it in half. "Zordon seems to think so. Do you want to?"

"I…yeah. I mean, I don't want giant monsters to destroy the town." Kim paused. "Well, I mostly don't. But I still want to be a Power Ranger. It felt good."

Trini found herself nodding, caught up in memories of the power flooding through her system. "Yeah."

"We could go," Kim whispered.

"Go where?" Trini stared at her.

"Out there. Maybe Billy and Alpha 5 can fix the ship and we can go." Kim was clearly trying to look coolly amused, but she was failing.

"Into space?" Trini's voice rose.

Kim clapped a hand over her mouth. "You haven't thought about it? No expectations, no parents, nobody checking on us. Just us and the power."

Trini felt a little faint at the thought. She had vague ideas about maybe going off to college or something and someday being on her own, but this…

"You and me, Power Rangers on the move." Kim grinned.

"What about the others? We're a team."

"They could come too. They would, y'know."

Trini started to disagree, but couldn't. Zach, as soon as his mom was gone, he was going to run. Jason hated this town even more than Kim. And Billy, he'd go anywhere they went, as long as he got cool toys to play with.

"See?" Kim was watching her.

"Can the ship even take off?" Trini couldn't believe she was asking this.

Kim shrugged. "Dunno. But it sounds good."

Trini stared down at her homework. Distantly, she could hear her brothers arguing and her mother yelling at them to clean their room. It was one thing to leave for another state, but would she leave the planet?

The answer was unclear, but then she looked up and Kim was there, trying to look cool. "Yes," Trini said softly, "it sounds really good."

They could find more villains like Rita and beat them up And they could go back to the ship and Kim would be there and the rest of her friends and she couldn't imagine anything better.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about teaching them calculus to solve a trigonometry problem? True story. My father—who would have a lot in common with Billy—used to do that to me all the time. My math teachers despaired.


End file.
